User talk:Bergsmit
naar mijn user archief =Lineage Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors= Zie Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors en Rtol 11:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You may create pages that are all in Dutch Ask me (tomorrow) or Rtol how, if you have not found out already. Search for "Multilingualism". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel Bij Meabh A.M. Tol (2008-) vind je een grafiek van 6 generaties. Rtol 12:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ik vind eigenlijk dat er teveel categorieën zijn die dan ook nog eens moeten worden verwijderd als er een connectie nieuw wordt gevonden (en wie deelt dat iedereen mede?) of juist een connectie ondeugdelijk wordt gevonden. Fred :Ik schrijf tzt een bot die dit automatiseert. Rtol 12:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hallo Richard, deze chart is ook leuk voor Leo. Ik heb bij hem ook zoiets neergezet, dan kan hij daar ook mee hobbyen. Fred Bergman 12:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Standards Ik dacht dat we overeenstemming hadden over plaatsnamen in Nederland: Forum:Netherlands subdivisions, maar nu heeft AMK152 de discussie weer helemaal opengegooid: Forum:Standardization of place names and categories. Ik kan de template InfoCategories aanpassen dat het past met de eerdere consensus, maar ik weet niet of het zin heeft. Kun je voor nu de categorie Born in Hillegom negeren? We moeten eerst besluiten of het Hillegom, Hillegom, South Holland, of Hillegom, South Holland, the Netherlands is ... Rtol 11:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ik ben bang dat ze hier het wiel steeds weer opnieuw proberen uit te vinden, ik negeer even alles en doe het minimum om mijn personen in beeld te krijgen, is toch al werk genoeg ! Fred Bergman 12:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Teruggeplaatst van "http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rtol" :Ik heb nu de zo aangepast dat het werkt met de eerder afgesproken Nederlandse plaatsnamen (en zonder de Australische te breken). Als je alleen Birth / Death / Marriage TOWN gebruikt, en STATE openlaat, dan is het minder werk en komt alles vanzelf goed. Rtol 18:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Dit geldt alleen voor NEDERLANDSE plaatsnamen. Er zijn nog geen afspraken over Duitsers of Fransen, laat staan Heilige Romijnen. Rtol 18:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Het lijkt me dat er hardware problemen zijn op dit moment, vandaar dat de database op slot gaat. BIJ HET AANPASSEN VAN BESTAANDE NAMEN wordt ik NA ELKE 2 RENAMES GEBLOKKERD ALS EEN POTENTIËLE VANDAAL.........KUNNEN ZE NIET BETER VERPLICHTE REGISTRATIE INVOEREN OM VANDALISME TEGEN TE GAAN? :Er zit inderdaad een limiet op het aantal pagina's dat verschoven kan worden binnen 10 min of zo. Ik denk dat Robin daar over gaat. Ik ben het met je eens dat het overdreven streng is. Rtol 21:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Er zijn twee bots: Phlox en AMK152. Een handeling als ACHTERNAAM vervangen door Achternaam kan het best aan hen overgelaten worden. Rtol 04:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Info pages Als je helemaal op het eind van een info page dit hebt , dan kun je de info page lezen en gebruiken voor navigatie ... Rtol 06:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Moving pages Please make sure when you move pages that you also move the subpages too. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Commentaar Ik zie dat je ondertussen ook de meest recente versie van de info pagina's gebruikt, dus met de plaatsnamen komt het ook vanzelf goed. Voor Nederlanders is de plaatsnaam voldoende: Geen provincie, geen land. Rtol 10:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Category templates Save time? Talk to Rtol about template:m-nl and related templates. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Onvoorziene complicatie Dit was te verwachten achteraf. De snelste oplossing is via email. Als je een bericht stuurt aan mij dan komt de juiste file terug. Rtol 13:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) volgende probleem dank voor de 2 bestanden, ik heb de 2 oude verwijderd en deze erin geplakt, maar helaas, probleem groter. wikilocation java lijkt mij goed gegaan, maar ik zie bij Main Application Java een rood uitroepteken (die staan er trouwens ook bij wfgindividual.java en bij wikiindividual.java :speelt misschien een rol dat de oude file een typefout had en heette: Main Aplliation ? Fred Bergman 17:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Build unsuccessful Het lijkt erop dat je GBDI bibliotheek weer verdwenen is. Click "run", "project configuration", "customize" Click "libraries", "compile". Vind je daar "../GDBI/gdbi-13-jll.jar"? Als niet, gebruik dan "add JAR/folder". Als wel, staat er een vinkje voor "Build projects on classpath"? Rtol 05:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ik begrijp er niets van Kun je eerst "build" proberen voordat je "run" doet? (Dit zou niet uit moeten maken.) Welke bestanden staan er in de folder GDBI behalve gdbi-13-jll.jar? Rtol 07:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Probleem duidelijk, maar oplossing Het probleem is dat de GDBI (Gedcom Database Build Interface) bibliotheek niet gevonden wordt, maar dat lijk je juist geinstalleerd te hebben. Rtol 08:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) BASEPAGENAME Ik heb wel uitgevonden dat je nooit moet gebruiken, maar . Ik kijk later naar je compilatieprobleem. Rtol 07:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) templates voor Siblings Zie Richard S.J. Tol (1969-). rtol 13:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Pages in Dutch I see that you are creating a few articles and maybe other pages that are at least partly in Dutch. If you are using your own version of the "article" template, it would be good to add Category:Articles in Dutch to it. And you and Richard could create a Dutch version of the info templates to facilitate such article-creation. They and all Dutch info pages should have Category:Pages in Dutch added. Where there is to be a translation from Dutch into English or vice versa, please note Genealogy:Language policy, Genealogy:Multilingual articles, and Forum:Multilingual articles. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Nieuwe trucs Siblings }} Zie Richard S.J. Tol (1969-). rtol 13:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) 2 manieren om siblings te presenteren. Helaas ben ik daar nog niet aan toe. Ik ben nog bezig te controleren wat ik nu precies wel en niet heb gedaan op deze site. Ik ben nogal chaotisch begonnen en ben nu systematisch mijn controlelijsten aan het volgen. Als de eerste ronde klaar is heeft elke ingebrachte person een info; als de tweede ronde klaar is heeft elke info child, spouse, father and mother; bij de derde ronde krijgen de persons content; bij de vierde ronde wordt de content verwerkt in de info, En de boer, hij ploegt voort......Fred Bergman 14:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Kun jij niet een bot uit je trucendoos toveren, die op het moment van nieuw aanmaken van een infopage, automatisch aan de hand van de pagenaam, zowel de givenname, de surname, de fullname, het geboortejaar als het sterfjaar op de juiste plaats in de infopage zet ? Het moet toch ook mogelijk zijn op het moment dat de infopage nieuw is aangemaakt met 1 click op de dan nog rode articlename een nieuwe personpage aan te maken MET de standaard templates ? Fred Bergman 16:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Fred, wat jij beschrijft kan ik wel maar mag ik niet. Daar gaat de host over. Wat wel kan, is dat je op een pagina of typt en verder niets. (In het eerste geval kun je dingen toevoegen, in het tweede geval niet. ::Als het je niet aanstaat wat er dan verschijnt, dan kun je je eigen Template:St1 maken door Template:St te zoeken, de inhoud te kopieren, en dan Template:St1 aanmaken. rtol 19:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ik begin nu met de namen te standaardiseren en dan klik ik op de rode standaardnaam en krijg dan blanco personpage, daarop zet ik jouw template, save deze en krijg dan infopage bestaat niet, dan klik ik in de personpage op edit van het infovenster en krijg dan een blanco infopage met de juiste naam erboven. Dan zou ik een template willen plakken die de standaard infopage geeft met de gegevens die ik hierboven noemde. Kun je dat makkelijk maken ? Fred Bergman 06:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::AMK en Phlox doen dingen zowel handmatig als met een bot (AMKbot en Phloxbot); Thurstan doet volgens mij beide, maar zijn bot heet Thurstan net als hij zelf. Ik denk niet dat AMK of Thurstan zijn eigen bots schrijft. Je kunt een groot aantal standard bots bij Wikipedia vinden. Phlox is de meer technisch onderlegde van de diree. WikiaBot is algemeen onderhoud en wordt bestuurd door de host. rtol 06:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) KdG etc |Short description = KdG this means retrieved from the site with lineages of Charlemagne K(arel)d(e)G(rote) www.kareldegrote.nl Fred Bergman 15:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The short description does not act as a little code word like a footnote. It forms the second line of the article, and it appears as the distinguishing feature on a hndis page. See Alijd van Hodenpijl. It needs to say a little about the person, not about where the information came from. :I hope you are conforming with site licence/license for anything (except facts) that you take from the KdG site. :— Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The KdGsite is an 'exhibition' site: every one who can proof that he is a descendant of charlemagne can sent his lineage, the charlemagne foundation proofs this and if it is right it is published with sources for public uses. Fred Bergman 05:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Dutch patronyms are not given names See Forum — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Function of "Short names" Short name =Alijd Jansdr van Hodenpijl (c1343-bef1434) this isn't short, but full and long Fred Bergman 15:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :See explanations of parameters. This is used at the top of the infobox, I think. It can be the full name, but it is meant to be shorter if it can still be unique. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) – :I don't know what to think here, but if the pagename (Jacobus Frederik Theodorus BERGMAN) allready is official, unique and clearly to see, the header of the infobox can be the social name (Fred BERGMAN). Do you agree with this?Fred Bergman 05:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ariane Nou was je mij te snel af. Ik had net een mooie foto gevonden. Is mijn email aangekomen met de gecompileerde versie van de WikiFormatGenerator / GEDCOM uploader? rtol 20:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :eigenlijk heb ik helemaal geen tijd meer, ik ga volgende week de elfstedentocht rijden met ons campertje en die is nog helemaal op te knappen, ik moet nog een bouwvergunning voor die tijd aanvragen en de reis nog voorbereiden. ik zag dat je ariane creeerde en dacht even een foto zoeken. Eigenlijk fout van me, Robin zei mij toen ik dat bij hem deed, don't poke your nose in my doing. Je kunt beide foto's plaatsen 1 op de person en de andere indirect via de info. Dank voor je gecomprimeerde email file, ik ben er nog niet toegekomen. Fred Bergman 20:28, 28 April 2009 (UTC)